Tal como debió ser
by Lan Rin
Summary: Canon divergente. • La luz se hubiera ido de los ojos de Naruto cuando Neji se fue. Sin embargo, Hinata estuvo ahí para protegerlo de sí mismo; de su propia oscuridad, aunque él no fuera capaz de verlo. O cómo el despistado de Naruto encontró en Hinata al amor de su vida... después de que Sasuke le gruñera, Sakura lo amenazara y Shikamaru perdiera la paciencia.
1. Pesadilla

_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Tal como debió ser

I

Pesadilla

El aire olía a tierra putrefacta, sangre y cadáveres. Las nubes suaves habían desaparecido y en su lugar se avistaban nubarrones de tormenta.

La gran tormenta de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Por un segundo, a la mente de Naruto llegó el recuerdo de la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia, y una mala corazonada subió hasta su boca, cubriéndola del sabor amargo de la ironía.

_Konan, Nagato_, pensó. _Estoy aquí. Soy capaz de sentirlos._

No obstante, el campo de batalla no era un sitio seguro ni tampoco el lugar para ponerse a pensar o a evocar el pasado, y la carcajada vacía, pero cruel de Obito Uchiha, se lo recordó:

—Maldito seas, Naruto. Estás solo. Estás solo por mi causa.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, furioso.

—Me aseguré de que tu vida fuera un infierno —continuó Obito—. Yo fui quien mató a… ¿cómo llamas a tus padres? —Fingió una pose pensativa—. Oh, ya lo recuerdo: tus dos soles.

La furia se le subía a la cabeza con cada fracción de segundo que pasaba. Podía sentir el chakra lleno de resentimiento vibrar en su interior.

—¡Tú, bastardo…! —volvió a gritar—. Cierra la boca.

Obito, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y, regodeándose de su sufrimiento, continuó:

—Me aseguraré de que tu vida siga siendo miserable. Primero a estos que llamas amigos, y luego a ese lugar que llamas hogar.

Y, aparentemente de la nada, empezaron a volar hacia todas las direcciones, una suerte de misiles que no podía entender de qué eran ni de dónde provenían.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fueron a dos pares de ojos blancos corriendo frente a él, y lo último que oyó fue la risa de Obito y un desgarrador lamento sobre un solo nombre:

—¡Neji!

_Konan, Nagato. ¿Me están observando? No solo los siento: también los entiendo._

_Ese irremediable dolor causado por la pérdida._

_Es insoportable._

* * *

**Notas**: es una pequeña intervención dentro del canon. No obstante, si bien algunas cosas cambian, el resto sigue igual.

Si bien estoy contenta con este nuevo viaje y agradezco la retroalimentación, no está de más recordar que **no voy a permitir hate de ningún tipo**. Mucho ya sufrí de acoso y hate en mi anterior cuenta, así que **no lo voy a tolerar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

08/01/2020.


	2. Nuestra es la furia

_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

Tal como debió ser

II

Nuestra es la furia

Oyó gritos, voces, llantos y risas a su alrededor.

_¿Esto es real? ¿Es una fantasía? _

_¿No habíamos llegado a un trato, Kurama?_

Sintió que su cabeza reposaba en un regazo tibio. Se sentía tan cálido que no quería abrir los ojos. Pero las voces a su alrededor seguían atormentándolo. Especialmente esa risa cruel.

«Estás solo, Naruto. Haré tu vida más miserable todavía.»

Entonces, era real.

Y Neji _sí_ había muerto.

Murió para salvarlo a él.

Como su padre y su madre. Como Ero-Sennin. Y quién saben cuántos más cuyos nombres ignoraba.

Hinata le sostenía la mano y lloraba en silencio. Una lágrima cayó justo en medio de sus ojos azules. Él también había estado llorando en medio de su inconsciencia.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Neji…? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pero su voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo y no pudo continuar.

—Sakura-san dice que está en un estado muy grave. —Lloró—. No puede garantizar que viva con las heridas que tuvo cerca del corazón y en un pulmón. Y yo… yo ya no siento el chakra de mi primo, Naruto-kun.

La culpa y la furia lo inundaron a partes iguales. Hinata estaba llorando por la pérdida de su amado primo, y también por él, Naruto.

«Porque yo te quiero, Naruto-kun.»

A su cabeza llegó el recuerdo lejano de la arena de batalla con Pain.

¿Le había dado las gracias por ser su escudo humano aquella vez? No lo recordaba.

Eso lo hacía sentir _más miserable todavía._

—Hinata…

—P-uede ser que no sienta su chakra porque Sakura-san lo llevó al hospital y no alcanza mi rango de v-visión.

Volvió a llorar de nueva cuenta, y más gotas saladas cayeron en el rostro de Naruto.

_Fue mi culpa. Mía y solo mía._

_Konan, Nagato, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de haber perdido a sus seres queridos._

_Yo sí._

_Y duele más todavía._

Se levantó, lleno de ira, pero su voz sonaba tranquila cuando dio la orden:

—Hinata-chan. Todos aquí, apártense: desde aquí yo me encargo.

Hinata tembló al sentir la cantidad de chakra que emanaba Naruto y aunque quiso quedarse, por esa vez, obedeció el mandato del chico.

—Obito, desgraciado. ¡Dime qué es tan gracioso, hijo de puta!

No le dio tiempo de responder, porque se lanzó al ataque con toda su fuerza bruta. Obito parecía divertirse, porque esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad mientras se burlaba de sus muertos.

_Ese ojo suyo, _pensó Naruto. _¡Debo deshacerme de él!_

Era más fácil pensarlo que ponerlo en práctica, así que mientras seguía peleando, con la esperanza de desgastar un poco de su chakra, ideó una estrategia: Obito podía ver detrás de los clones, así que usarlos no servía de nada en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que, como Pain, tenía un rango breve de tiempo donde tenía una posibilidad de vulnerarlo.

Sí, tal vez no era tan listo como Shikamaru, pero era capaz de pensar incluso lleno de ira.

Porque, en ese momento, la ira que imperaba sobre él era la _ira de hielo._

El momento perfecto llegó y pudo arrancarle el ojo. Obito cayó gritando de dolor.

—¿Ahora qué tienes que decir? —preguntó Naruto con frialdad—. ¿Me vas a contar lo que es tan gracioso?

—Todavía te falta este otro. —Con un dedo señaló su ojo coloreado por el sharingan—. Vas a tener que matarme si es que lo quieres.

—No quiero tus ojos: quiero que dejes de escupir sobre quienes me son tan queridos. ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres? ¿Por qué te llevaste a Neji?

—Tu madre era el recipiente del zorro y tu padre te condenó desde el momento en que saliste del vientre de tu madre.

—¡Cállate!

—Ese Hyῡga se atravesó en mi camino porque quiso. «Sé poderoso y morirán por ti». ¿Has escuchado alguna vez esa frase, Naruto. Eso fue lo que pasó con el chico.

—¡Cállate! —Se abalanzó hacia él—. Yo no quería esto. —Empezó a darle varios golpes y cortes en el cuerpo. —¡Nadie debería morir por mí!

—Solo intentas encontrarle sentido a algo que no lo tiene. El Hyῡga decidió morir por ti. Es todo.

Con furia renovada, Naruto volvió a contraatacar. Las palabras de Obito le quemaban como navajas ardientes atravesándole la carne, pero no iba a ceder. Esta vez, su objetivo era distinto:

Obito Uchiha _debía_ morir.

Sus manos se volvieron garras, y la carne desgarrada de Obito desprendió el ojo que le quedaba, y Naruto lo aplastó sin problemas. Ya medio moribundo, Naruto se acercó a él.

—¿Quiénes algo que decir?

—Vete a la mierda, Naruto Uzumaki.

Invocó a sus sombras y junto a ellas, pronunció dos palabras:

—_Rasen shuriken_.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que había levantado una barrera de protección sin darse cuenta. Estaba parado frente al cadáver desvencijado de Obito Uchiha.

Muerto.

Obito estaba muerto.

Y el responsable había sido él.

La _ira de fuego_ lo consumió.

_Dioses míos. He matado a un hombre._

_Estoy sucio._

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Sintió una mano cálida aferrándose a la suya.

—¡No me toques, porque voy a…! ¿Hinata-chan? ¡Aléjate de mí, Hinata-chan!

Ella no obedeció esa vez y afianzó el agarre de su mano.

—No te pierdas, Naruto-kun.

—Es demasiado tarde —murmuró Naruto—. Yo…

—Yo lo sentí —contestó Hinata—. A mi primo. El chakra de Neji. Mi primo vive, Naruto-kun.

_Todavía había esperanzas._

* * *

**Notas: **¿Se imaginan a Naruto enloquecido y matando a Obito de la forma más cruel posible por lo que le hizo a Neji? Yo sí, y también me imagino una enorme culpa posterior al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Naruto es más noble que el pan, pero quizás si en el canon hubiera pasado esto, tal vez, capaz, si Obito actuaba así, entonces…

Por eso esto es un **canon divergente**, damas y caballeros.

Referencias gratuitas a la canción de Queen Bohemian Rhapsody, a _Canción de Hielo y fuego_ y a _Mo Dao Zu Shi._

* * *

**Rincón de agradecimientos:**

• Regina Alba Blossom.

• bruxi.

• Rafarikudou.

• El Publicano.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

12/01/2020.


	3. Botones

_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

Tal como debió ser

III

Botones

Cuando despertó en el hospital, lo primero que sintió fue la cánula de oxígeno en su nariz, los ojos secos, el aroma a desinfectante, las cortinas azules y, por último, un dolor fantasma.

Un dolor que no debería existir porque ese brazo tampoco existía.

Sakura dormitaba en un sillón dispuesto para los acompañantes de los pacientes. No obstante, apenas se dio cuenta de que despertó, abrió los ojos verdes y le sonrió.

—Ey, te estabas tardando, Naruto.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa; pero no supo qué decir, hundido como estaba en sus recuerdos.

Era una vorágine de imágenes en su cabeza que no alcanzaba a hilar con exactitud. Solo pudo recordar unas lágrimas, a Sasuke murmurando algo, y a Sakura sollozando desde en la lejanía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, Sakura-chan? —preguntó al final.

—Siete días —respondió ella, mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales—. Debes agradecérselo a Kurama, o estarías dormido al menos un mes.

—Mi brazo se ha ido un poco a la mierda 'dattebayo. Y aun así duele como si existiera.—Naruto rió un poco—. ¿En dónde está el desgraciado de Sasuke?

Sakura se mordió el labio y sus ojos destellaron. Naruto casi se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

—Sasuke-kun está encerrado, Naruto —contestó Sakura—. Estaba igual o peor que tú, así que médicos ANBU lo están cuidando ahora. Tsunade-sama dice que, tan pronto se recupere, decidirán qué hacer con él. Yo… bueno, nosotros tenemos prohibido hablar demasiado de él o acercarnos a donde está. Lo siento.

—Ey, Sakura-chan. —Naruto levantó una ceja—. ¿Por qué deberías disculparte, 'ttebayo?

—En este mundo, Naruto, hay dos palabras deben decirse alguna vez en la vida: «perdón» y «gracias».

»Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir durante estos años por ir detrás de Sasuke-kun. Sé que era algo que deseabas desde siempre, pero también sé que mis palabras tuvieron mucho peso.

»Y gracias. Muchas gracias, Naruto. Gracias por devolvernos al equipo siete.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras y Sakura, sigilosa y rápidamente, salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más.

* * *

Con el tiempo, tuvo varias visitas. Así se enteró de que Kakashi había conseguido mantener el _sharingan_, y del fallecimiento de Gai-sensei. Aquello le pesó en el alma, y supo que a Kakashi también; porque su único ojo visible era capaz de demostrar una inmensa pena por quien fuera su eterno rival y gran amigo.

Pero aquello era la guerra, y así como él había osado a matar a un hombre, habían otros que eran capaces de morir para proteger a quienes más amaban.

Pasaron los días y se preguntó dónde estaría Hinata-chan. No sabía las razones, pero sabía que la estaba empezando a extrañar.

Un cuarto de luna después, apareció tímidamente en su habitación en el hospital. Lo saludó y se sentó en el sillón de los acompañantes.

Naruto sintió que las mejillas se arrebolaban mientras la observaba: llevaba en pelo largo, negro con matices azulados, la piel blanquísima y reparó que sus ojos gentiles tenían un pequeño brillo violáceo cuando le daba el sol. Era realmente bonita.

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

—Discúlpame, Naruto-kun. Quería venir antes, pero tenías visitas restringidas y mi primo…

—¡Neji! —la interrumpió Naruto—. ¿Cómo está?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Desde que Sakura-san lo rescató de la arena de batalla, mi primo está en un coma profundo. Tsunade-sama se encarga personalmente de él, pero no puede afirmar que despertará pronto. Sakura-san le cerró la herida, pero era muy profunda y tuvieron que operarlo. —Se detuvo y Naruto sintió que estaba a punto de llorar.

Suavemente, con la mano tomó la mejilla de Hinata y la levantó.

—Hinata-chan, por favor. No bajes la cabeza cuando estés junto a mí.

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió, dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

—¿Pero por qué, si no he hecho nada?

—Por no haberte perdido en la oscuridad.

Nuevamente, Naruto no supo qué decir. Tan solo tomó la mano cálida de Hinata y la apretó con fuerza.

—Tenemos el poder de creer. Neji saldrá de esta, estoy seguro —atinó a decir.

—Oh, casi olvido esto. —Hinata sacó del canasto que traía un plato térmico y, cuando lo destapó, un olor conocido le sacó una gran sonrisa a Naruto.

—¡Ramen! ¡Hinata-chan, me trajiste ramen! ¡Y es…!

—Del Ichiraku —completó Hinata—. Supe que te gustaría porque le pregunté a Teuchi-san cuál era tu favorito.

Pasaron el resto de la visita hablando de cualquier cosa. Hinata sonreía, y Naruto reía a carcajadas. Todavía conservaba el suero en el brazo pero hacía varios días que Tsunade le había autorizado a Sakura que le quitara el oxígeno. Hinata era una persona tímida y que con facilidad sus mejillas se cubrían de vergüenza. Así que, con cuidado, el chico dejó de decir cosas que la avergonzaran, por miedo a asustarla. Al final, antes de despedirse, Hinata colocó tres botones en el florero y una pequeña canasta de frutas en su mesita de noche y se marchó.

Dos días después, Sakura se encontraba pelando un durazno para él y observó que los botones habían florecido, dejando ver tres hermosos girasoles en el florero.

—Son hermosos, ¿verdad? —comentó—. Los girasoles de Hinata-san.

—Sí, son muy bonitos, pero no entiendo qué…

La frase de Naruto fue interrumpida por el sonido seco de un cuchillo chocando contra un plato.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿No son los chicos quienes regalan flores a las chicas? ¿Por qué Hinata-chan?... ¿Hm? ¡¿HMM?!

Sakura, furiosa por alguna razón, le había metido un pedazo de fruta a su boca.

—Piensa, Naruto. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Usa tu modo sabio o algo! —Se levantó del sillón y se llevó con ella los restos de fruta y los utensilios—. Amigo, date cuenta. Todavía estás a tiempo.

»Averigua qué significan los girasoles, pero no oses a preguntárselo a Hinata-san. Si lo haces, será al precio de una costilla.

* * *

**Aclaración**: «te amo y te admiro. Sos mi sol y nunca voy a apartar mis ojos de vos», es el significado de los girasoles en el lenguaje de las flores.

* * *

**Fe de erratas**: II capítulo de _Tal como debió_ ser, escribí

—¿Quiénes algo que decir?

Debería ser:

—¿Tienes algo que decir?

* * *

**Notas**: pido las más sinceras disculpas por no responder reviews, mensajes privados y por no actualizar. Estos días fueron muy difíciles para mí, ya que estoy en un periodo alto de depresión.

Me sincero: tengo algo llamado trastorno de la personalidad límite, y me cuesta controlarlo —tengo en perspectiva un fic donde uno de los personajes padece TLP, pero en ningún momento me proyecto en este— y desde finales del año pasado arrastro una depresión muy fuerte con brotes de TLP. Esta semana, mi gata Ani Potya, que es terapéutica, desapareció y no me siento nada bien. Así que disculpas.

Sobre el capítulo: Sakura es una persona importante para Naruto, así que ella y Sasuke van a hacer presencia. Me encanta el slow burn, y ahora que me terminé _Mo Dao Zhi Su_, mucho más. Los momentos son los que hacen a una pareja.

Staneo el Shikatema, el Sasusaku y el Naruhina y otros. Soy bien putisshipper. Tengo en mente otro SasuSaku, un Shikatema, un Naruhina, y uno Sasuke y Hinata AMISTOSO.

Aviso para evitar problemas que, si considero que se puede narrar algo con sentido, por más crack que sea, estoy abierta.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

26/01/2020.


End file.
